Stubborn
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: Tolong, siapa pun bantu Soonyoung mencari solusi untuk menghentikan sikap keras kepala Jihoon. / SEVENTEEN FF / SoonHoon / Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung


Title: Stubborn

Character: Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything except the plot

* * *

 **Story** **Start**!

Soonyoung terbangun karena alarm ponselnya berdering. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dia mematikan alarmnya. Dia menoleh ke sisi kanan, berniat membangunkan sosok yang menjadi teman tidurnya. Tapi, dia tak menemukannya.

"Dia sudah bangun lebih dulu?" gumam Soonyoung setelah mendudukkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat Soonyoung memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Melihat pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat, berarti ada yang sedang menggunakan. "Mungkin Jihoon sedang mandi," pikir Soonyoung. Akhirnya Soonyoung membiarkannya saja, karena Jihoon tidak suka diburu-buru. Soonyoung kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur menunggu pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Dia juga pergi ke dapur untuk minum dan kembali lagi ke kamar. Tapi hingga setengah jam pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Soonyoung putuskan untuk mengeceknya.

"Jihoon? Kamu di dalam?" tanya Soonyoung dengan mendekatkan kepala ke pintu. Tak mendapat jawaban, Soonyoung iseng mencoba membuka pintu. "Eh!" serunya ketika tahu bahwa pintu itu tak dikunci.

"Jihoon," panggil Soonyoung dari celah pintu yang terbuka dan selanjutnya dia berteriak, "Ya Tuhan!" Soonyoung kaget melihat Jihoon terduduk di samping wastafel dengan tangan kiri melambai lemah ke arahnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Soonyoung yang sudah berjongkok di samping Jihoon.

"Bantu aku," kata Jihoon pelan, tangannya berusaha meraih bahu Soonyoung, mencengkeramnya meski tidak terlalu kuat. Jihoon mencoba untuk berdiri dengan bantuan Soonyoung.

"Aku gendong saja, ya?" tanya Soonyoung yang kasihan melihat kondisi Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya menggeleng pelan. Padahal sudah jelas, berdiri sendiri saja Jihoon tak sanggup, tapi memaksa jalan. Akhirnya Soonyoung membantu memapah Jihoon yang berjalan terseret.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter hari ini," kata Soonyoung setelah membaringkan Jihoon ke tempat tidur.

"Tidak perlu, aku istirahat saja di rumah."

"Sudah sakit begini, jangan keras kepala. Kalau tambah parah bagaimana?"

"Diamlah! Aku pusing. Biarkan aku tidur," kata Jihoon dengan nada marah. Dia lalu menarik selimutnya dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut itu.

"Ayolah, kamu harus ke dokter."

"Tidak mau."

"Oke, aku akan memanggil Seokmin kemari dan dia-,"

"Stop! Jangan hubungi anak itu!" teriak Jihoon.

"Berarti kamu mau ke dokter."

"Nanti, aku ingin tidur sebentar," kata Jihoon yang sudah menyerah.

"Oke, setelah aku mandi kita ke dokter."

Jihoon tak menjawab.

* * *

Setelah sarapan seadanya, hanya selembar roti dan selai kacang, mereka berangkat ke dokter. Itu pun Soonyoung harus kembali memaksa Jihoon dengan bermacam-macam ancaman, terutama yang berkaitan dengan Lee Seokmin, adik Jihoon yang lebih berisik dari Soonyoung dan suka mengadu kepada orang tua mereka. Jihoon sedang tak ingin berurusan dengan adiknya.

Selesai dengan pemeriksaannya, Jihoon melihat Soonyoung tengah menelepon seseorang. Jihoon hanya berdiri di belakang Soonyoung, setengah menguping pembicaraan Soonyoung dan setengah tak ingin mengganggunya.

"Ah, Nuna aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu."

".."

"Jihoon sakit, aku harus merawatnya."

".."

"Tapi, Nuna-,"

".."

"Iya-iya, tapi agak terlambat tidak apa-apa kan?"

".."

"Aish, iya-iya aku tak akan terlambat."

Soonyoung menyimpan ponselnya kembali setelah panggilan terputus. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Jihoon berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh, Jihoon."

"Pergilah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Jihoon yang paham maksud pembicaraan Soonyoung dengan seseorang yang Jihoon yakini sebagai Hyerim Nuna, salah satu rekan sesama koreografer di tempat Soonyoung bekerja.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kamu akan terlambat kalau mengantarku pulang lebih dulu."

"Biar saja, Hyerim Nuna tidak akan tahu."

"Kasihan muridmu, Kwon. Sudah sana pergi! Aku akan pulang sendiri," kata Jihoon sambil berjalan melewati Soonyoung.

"Kamu yakin?" Soonyoung bertanya setelah berhasil menyusul Jihoon dan mencegatnya agar berhenti berjalan.

"Eum," gumam Jihoon dengan kepala mengangguk.

"Tapi, Ji-,"

"Apa lagi sih? Cepat pergi!"

"Ya, aku belum selesai bicara. Apa yang dikatakan dokter tentang keadaanmu?"

"Kelelahan dan hipotensi."

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu, istirahat baik-baik. Telepon aku kalau sudah sampai rumah, aku akan meminta Mingyu untuk membuatkanmu makanan dan juga menemanimu hari ini. Aku akan segera pu-,"

"Oke-oke, cukup. Cepat pergi!"

"Rindukan aku, maka aku akan segera datang padamu!" teriak Soonyoung yang sudah berlari ke arah parkir, tempat mobilnya berada. "Sampai jumpa, Jihoonie," lanjut Soonyoung ketika mobil yang dikendarainya berjalan melewati Jihoon yang berdiri di pinggir jalan.

* * *

Jeda istirahat di tengah latihan, Soonyoung gunakan untuk pergi ke toilet. Lepas dari toilet, tak sengaja Soonyoung melihat Bumzu keluar dari studio pribadi Jihoon. Membuat Soonyoung bertanya-tanya, "Jihoon kan tidak ke agensi, bukankah seharusnya ruang itu terkunci?" karena penasaran, Soonyoung memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang itu, memastikan siapa yang menggunakan studio Jihoon.

"Jihoon?" panggil Soonyoung ketika membuka pintu ruang studio Jihoon.

"Oh, Hai Soonyoung!" Jihoon menoleh dan menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Soonyoung berkata dengan setengah tidak percaya.

"Ha? Bekerja, tentu saja."

"Ya Tuhan, kamu ingat sedang sakit tidak sih?" tanya Soonyoung sambil berkacak pinggang, terlihat sekali dia ingin marah.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik," jawab Jihoon santai.

"Tapi, harusnya kamu istirahat di rumah saja sampai sembuh, baru kerja lagi. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?" Soonyoung kembali bicara dengan ekspresi frustrasi. Dia sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Jihoon.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Sebelum kemari aku sudah tidur lama di rumah. Aku juga makan bersama Mingyu. Dia merawatku dengan baik sampai aku merasa sesehat ini," Jihoon menjawab dengan tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan Soonyoung yang dia tahu sedang khawatir padanya. Sedang Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela napas. Tolong, siapa pun bantu Soonyoung mencari solusi untuk menghentikan sikap keras kepala Jihoon.

"Jangan marah, oke? Sudah sana kembali ke ruang latihan, mereka pasti sudah menunggu."

"Nanti kita pulang bersama. Latihan akan selesai tak sampai larut malam, jangan ke mana-mana sebelum aku datang."

"Oke."

* * *

Tiga jam berlalu. Para _trainee_ sudah dipulangkan, begitu pula para pelatih termasuk Kwon Soonyoung yang menjadi koreografer di agensi itu. Sebelum kembali ke rumah, tak lupa dia pergi ke studio Jihoon lebih dahulu sesuai janjinya.

"Jihoon?" panggil Soonyoung sambil membuka pintu studio. Tapi, Soonyoung tak mendapat jawaban apa pun. Pandangannya menangkap layar komputer yang masih menyala dan Jihoon dengan kepala menelungkup di atas meja.

"Jihoon, kamu tidur?" tanya Soonyoung yang berjalan mendekati Jihoon.

"Tidak," terdengar suara Jihoon yang pelan.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Soonyoung.

"Sebentar." Jihoon menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram pinggiran meja dan tangan kanannya bergetar meraih _mouse_ , pandangannya juga tak fokus. Dapat dilihat dia bisa tumbang saat itu juga.

Soonyoung tak tahan lagi melihat Jihoon seperti itu. Dia mengambil alih _mouse_ dari tangan Jihoon, mengarahkannya pada _icon_ _save_ dan men- _shutdown_ komputer itu.

"Jadi seperti ini yang kamu sebut 'baik-baik saja', Jihoonie?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Pusing," Jihoon bergumam pelan.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung ingin memarahi Jihoon yang keras kepala. Tapi, tak tega juga saat melihat Jihoon berada dalam kondisi sadar tak sadar begini. Setelah memakaikan jaket di tubuh kecil Jihoon, Soonyoung menggendongnya di punggung. Berjalan keluar ruangan dan tak lupa mengunci pintu studio.

"Soonyoungie," panggil Jihoon yang berada dalam gendongan Soonyoung.

"Hm," Soonyoung bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf," Jihoon berkata sangat pelan. Terlihat menyesal dengan tingkah lakunya yang terlalu keras kepala.

"Aku akan meminta Seokmin datang."

"Jangan, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu," mendengar Soonyoung menyebut nama Seokmin, Jihoon memohon.

"Dia adikmu, Jihoon. Dia keluargamu. Dia berhak tahu keadaanmu."

"Aku bilang jangan, ya jangan!" Jihoon meronta dalam gendongan Soonyoung.

"Berhenti keras kepala, Jihoon."

"Turunkan aku!" teriak Jihoon, dia kembali meronta. Soonyoung yang kesal akhirnya menurunkan Jihoon dari gendongannya. Jihoon memaksa berjalan sendiri dengan berpegangan pada dinding. Hanya beberapa langkah hingga tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

"Kapan kamu mau mendengarkanku, Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung dengan putus asa sambil berjongkok di hadapan Jihoon yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Jangan hubungi Seokmin," kata Jihoon sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Soonyoung dapat melihat wajah Jihoon yang pucat dan mata memerah menahan tangis.

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku sakit. Jika kamu memberitahukan keadaanku kepada Seokmin, dia akan mengadukannya pada ibu. Aku tak ingin ibu khawatir padaku, padahal kondisinya sedang tidak baik."

"Seharusnya kamu mengatakannya dari awal, aku tak akan memaksamu begini," Soonyoung berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Maaf."

"Aku juga minta maaf. Tapi, aku mohon turuti perkataanku, Jihoon. Aku tak ingin melihatmu sakit begini."

"Eum," Jihoon mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Akhirnya, Soonyoung kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir dengan Jihoon yang kembali berada dalam gendongannya.

 **END**

* * *

Jangan berharap ini cerita angst, dimana Jihoon punya penyakit parah dan mati karena hal itu. Saya tidak bisa.

Ini 100% ngayal, jadi kalo aneh, maaf ya.

Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca cerita ini. Saya tahu karya saya masih punya banyak kekurangan, boleh kok kalau mau ngasih koreksi, kritik atau saran.

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

171216


End file.
